


Hope is for the Hopeful

by HazAndNi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazAndNi/pseuds/HazAndNi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is spinning out of control until he runs into an old crush from his pre-One Directions days. Can she get him back on track?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is for the Hopeful

Liam is maybe really fucked up right now. And really, no one can blame him for that because, like, he just got DUMPED and it really HURTS and life really fucking SUCKS right now. And Louis keeps trying to make him laugh all the time. And Harry keeps introducing him to girls. And Zayn keeps trying to get him to talk about it. And Niall is just being Niall. And he's grateful, Like really grateful, because they mean well and it's all totally helping and shit. Except it's not helping at all and he really just wants them all to STOP already.

And see, Liam's always been the responsible one. He always plays it on the safe side, you know, following the rules and all that jazz. He's sensible and smart and a little bit obsessive compulsive and a lot controlling. But the thing about getting dumped by his long term girlfriend is that now he doesn't want to be any of those things. He wants to be reckless and stupid and childish and a lot more like the lads. He wants to stay up all night and get trashed then wake up the next morning and get so high he doesn't care how hung over he is. He wants to fuck whoever he can wherever he can, whenever he wants and never call them again. So that's what he does. Every night he goes out with Niall, and (surprisingly) drinks the Irish lad so far under the table it almost kills the poor lad. And every morning he wakes up and smokes more than Zayn thinks is safe. He's taken up smoking cigarettes and dressing in darker clothes. And Harry thinks maybe they should fit a turnstile on his door with the amount of women he's bringing home every single night. He fucks them into oblivion and then silently discards them as soon as he's finished, not bothering with names and phone numbers, because that's just what he WANTS to do. 

And then there are the tattoos. Zayn takes all the blame for that, even though Harry has far surpassed him in sheer amount and stupidity ("Really, Haz, a hanger?"). He always drags Liam along when he gets a new one and he really couldn't blame Liam for being curious. But he never really expected him to actually get one, let alone THREE.

The other boys are definitely worried about him. Even more so when he starts showing up late to reversals because he would always through a god damn fit whenever Niall or Harry walked in even two minutes late. And they try, they try really hard to talk to him about it. To make him understand how reckless he's being ("There's a difference between mischievous and unsafe, Liam."). To make him realize how dangerous his decisions are getting ("You JUST found out your kidney is functioning, do you really want to go through that all over again?"). But he doesn't bat an eye about it, just shrugs them off with a "I'm fine" and leaves for the pub for the sixth night in a row.

After two months of this, they've all just about had enough. He's gotten so bad, he's not eating and Niall's not sure, but he thinks he saw an actual prostitute leaving Liam's flat the other day. So Zayn, being the deep, reasonable individual that he is ("About as deep as a shallow puddle, mate." Louis teases) takes it upon himself to confront the issue and fix his best mate.

An hour later, no one is quite sure where Liam ran off too and a doctor is resetting Zayn's nose ("It's going to be all crooked now! I reckon I'll give him one to match next time he comes round!").

To his credit, Liam didn't really mean to punch Zayn in the face. It's just that, it's half 8 in the morning and he's yet to have a coffee and he may or may not have drank enough the night before to have all the lads seeing stars, so he would really appreciate it if Zayn would stop yelling, thank you very much. So while his bandmates are at the hospital, he's nonchalantly strolling into the closest Starbuck's.

He orders a grande black coffee, no room, and stands waiting at the counter hands sunk deep in his pockets, when he feels a light tap on his shoulder.

"Liam? Liam Payne?" The voice is familiar, but he can't quite place it. Naturally, he assumes its either a fan or one of his recent hookups and for a moment he hesitates to turn around, because either way, there's going to be some screaming. So imagine his surprise when he does turn around and he sees a familiar face from his past.

Blair Adams. Blair was always the girl of his dreams so Liam can't help it if he gets a little weak in the knees. What gets him the most is that this is one of very few times that Blair had actually spoken to him, despite the fact that Blair and her family lived next door to Liam's family his entire life. Blair is pretty and perfect with dark brown hair that hangs in loose curls and big bright green eyes that bore into your soul. She's tall and slender and graceful. Like the girl version of Harry Styles. She peers up at him with those mossy eyes and it's a little unnerving for Liam.

"Hello, Blair." He stutters out and he kind of wants to kick himself because this is BLAIR ADAMS and she is goddamn perfect. The last time he saw her was when he went home to Wolverhampton just before he and the lads left for the X-Factor tour almost two years ago. Blair and her family had been there as well along with her fiancé.

With that memory in mind, he can't really stop himself from checking her hand quickly to see if there's still a ring there and maybe his heart flutters in his chest a little bit when her ring finger is bare. She launches herself at him happily, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and it takes him by surprise at first.

"I can't believe it's you! It's been so long since I've seen you and you look.... You look so different." She breathes as he hugs her back, reveling a little bit at the feel of her slim body pressed against his. There's a fluttering in his stomach that he hasn't gotten in quite some time and he kind of doesn't want it to end. "I mean, you look wonderful, of course, just so grown up." She giggles. "I can't believe I ran into you. My mum is going to have a fit. She just adores you and she's asked about you repeatedly since I moved to London. Seems to think I'm going to run into you all the time but I keep telling her it's such a large city but now...... Here you are." Liam can't really help the smile that spreads across his face at that. He and Blair have never been particularly close, as Blair was two years ahead of him in school and had always been quite popular, but Liam had spent many nights at the Adams residence, sleeping over and playing video games with her little brother Mason and had always considered Mrs. Adams to be a second mother.

"We'll please make sure to tell her I said hello. I sure do miss her and your dad. And Mace for that matter, how is the lad?" He asks, a little surprised by the steadiness of his voice.

"Ridiculous as ever. Engaged though. Just happened the other day. Crazy isn't it? My baby brother is going to be married soon." At that, he knows he has to ask, because it's honestly killing him.

"And you? Last time I saw you you had a fiancé of your own. Christopher, I believe?" A pang of guilt hits his chest instantly as her eyes well up with tears and shit, what did he just do? 

"Yes. Um, well, our wedding was supposed to be..... This past June.... But he passed away in February."

"Oh, Blair I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything...."

"No, Liam it's alright. Um. Christopher was very sick and we knew it was coming. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt of course but....." He wants to kick himself for causing those tears in her eyes, but he also wants to take her in his arms and comfort her, so he does. He grips her wrist gently and pulls her in, wrapping his arms around her body and hugging her tightly to his chest. Hot tears drip from her cheeks into the crook of his neck where her face is currently resting and his heart breaks for her. He remembers the look of love in her eyes as she had looked at her fiancé that night and he can't imagine the pain that she's in.

"I'm so sorry Blair. He seemed like such a wonderful lad and you two seemed so happy together." He whispers into her hair and tries not to shudder at the scent of it, coconut. Blair pulls back and wipes her eyes furiously, smiling through her tears.

"Don't. Please don't be sorry. You couldn't have possibly known. Um... I'm sorry I got so emotional about it. It's been months since it happened, almost a year in fact, I shouldn't be having this reaction." She glances down at her watch quickly before looking back up at Liam, disappointment clear in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Liam but I've got to run. But do you think maybe.... I mean I know you're quite busy and you probably don't have any time but would it be possible for us to catch up soon? I'd really like to see you again and I'm dying to hear about your life, it seems so fascinating." Liam melts a little bit at how hopeful she looks and who is he to say no to a face like that.

"Yes! Absolutely.” He replies with a small smile, barely able to contain his excitement at the prospect of spending more time with her. Blair blushes slightly, face turning a delicious shade of red that Liam can’t help but admire, hopes to be able to see it every day at some point.

“Great!” she squeeks, green eyes wide. “Um,” she stutters, dropping her chin to stare down at her shoes before continuing, “I, uh, I guess I should give you my number. Can’t imagine being able to see you without a way to get ahold of you.” Liam’s small smile bursts into a full blown grin, face heating up in a way that he imagines matches her completely. He pulls out his phone, clumsily unlocking it and pulling up his contacts. He places it in her hands slowly, attempting to control his breathing as his skin brushes hers. Blair types her number in and hands the phone back. “There.” she states proudly, “I guess just text me when you’re free.” she looks up at him, hope in her eyes. “God it was so great running in to you, Liam. I’ll see you later.” With that, she grips his shoulders and leans up on her tip toes, pressing her soft lips to his cheek before leaving the coffee shop.

Liam stands there, body frozen in shock. His fingers trace the outline of her kiss for a moment before he glances down at his phone, not believing that something like this could actually happen to him. There on the screen, plain as day it reads:

“B<3”


End file.
